


Moon River

by Baesthetic



Category: Jade City, The Green Bone Saga - Fonda Lee
Genre: AU where Lan lives, F/M, Yunni is Yuna in this, Yunni is just her name for clients at the Lilac Divine, Yunni saves Lans life from the river that night, sex worker x mafia romance, they dont know each other prior to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesthetic/pseuds/Baesthetic
Summary: AU where Lan doesn't die. and Yunni is introduced as his love interest instead of just a hookup. This isn't a fix-it fic kind of just a short self indulgent first chapter to the sex worker x mafia romance of my dreams....
Relationships: Kaul Lan/Yunni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Moon River

When she came back in the room to check on him, Lan was awake, feeling the bruise at his temple. He abruptly sat up grabbing for something when he noticed her presence. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, alert.

“Well, for starters, this is my house and I live here so.” she replied.

He looked around the room in bewilderment. He wasn’t surrounded by the traditional decor of his bedroom or the dark wood of his office. He was in a small living room with light wood flooring, a weary coffee table and the couch he was currently occupying. 

She gave him a look. “You done judging my humble abode?

He got off the couch suddenly realizing he was not in his bed, knocking over the mug of tea next to the couch. “I wasn’t. It’s nice. Cozy.” He stuttered out of reflex. He wasn’t lying, just very confused. He paused noticing the tea he knocked to the floor and the woman in front of him, even more confused. 

It’s not often Lan woke up in an unfamiliar house with unfamiliar aches and an unfamiliar beautiful woman with no recollection of how he got there. That was more Hilo’s style up until he met Wen.

“A simple thank you would have sufficed.” She said glibly not daring to give away how his sudden gaining of consciousness unnerved her, “Or financial compensation even.” 

The situation that he really might have just complimented the living room decor of the person who may or may not have have kidnapped him suddenly dawned on him 

“What did you do to me?” He asked with a hint of panic in his voice. His whole body ached and he couldnt remember why. 

“I stopped you from drowning to the bottom of the river.” She said grabbing paper towels from the kitchen attached to the living room. 

He stared at her in confusion, feeling his bruises.

“Your friends on the dock are who did that to you, not me.” She added nodding at his head and chest.

Lan blinked. The memory of last night's events returning to him in a haze.

He sat back down on the couch to steady himself. “Those weren’t my friends” 

She returned to the couch amused at his obvious statement. 

“And they left.” He paused then, making sure he had the events of the night right. “I scared them away. They didn’t drown me. They were gone.”

“Well, actually you scared one away. The other one you knocked out. Or maybe killed. I didn’t really stick around to make sure though.” 

“They didn’t drown me.” He repeated, “How did I get in the water?” He asked, rounding back on her. 

“Maybe you’re just that powerful” she replied wiping the spilled tea on the table. 

Then as if he just truly came to his senses, Lan’s hand went up to his bare neck and wrist and his eyes widened. He looked down at his fingers already knowing what he was gonna find as he crossed the room in two steps and pushed the woman against the wall, pinning her hands behind her back.

“What did you do with my jade?” He hissed through his teeth.

She pushed back against his weight. “I took them off. They were killing you.” She gritted out, glaring at him over her shoulder. “I had to remove them after I pulled you out of the water so you wouldn’t die. They’re right there.” 

He let her go. Noticing his jade piled up on the kitchen counter over her shoulder. Right next to bandages, painkillers and an empty syringe.

He apologized sheepishly winded from the exertion. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that of you...I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s the effects of the SN1 wearing off.”

“How do you know it was the jade killing me and not the water in my lungs?” He asked turning to his jade.

“Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes. “I know what being doped on SN1 looks like.”

He dropped the ring he was in the process of picking up and looked at her in shock, wondering if he should deny it. Then decided he was too exhausted to argue what they both already knew was the truth.

“How did you know?” 

“Doesn’t matter how I knew. Only matters that I did.” She replied, “You would be six feet under right now if I didn’t. ”

“Are you a doctor?” Lan asked.

She laughed. “You think only doctors can spot someone on SN1? Really? In this city?” 

“I didn’t know people knew how to treat it.”

She grabbed herself a drink out of the fridge as Lan spotted a letter addressed to her above the kitchen counter. She must’ve forgotten to put it away. Or didn’t expect him to wake up so soon. 

“They don’t.” She said taking a sip and turning back to him. “I didn’t treat your addiction. I just bought your blood pressure down so you didn’t die of an SN1 induced heart attack after I went through all that trouble to fish you out the harbor last night. Doesn’t mean you still won’t die if you keep going at the speed you're going, Champ.”

He sighed at her words, no use denying it. “Thank you.” He looked at her. “For not letting me drown. And for not letting me die of an overdose.” He added.

“You’re welcome.” She said, finishing her drink. “The drugs should have worn off by now. The ones you took and the ones I gave you. I’d offer you some of this but don’t think caffeine is good for you right now.”

  
  


“That’s it?” Lan paused in the kitchen, suddenly not wanting to leave just yet.

“Well, I’d advise you to lay off the drugs but I won’t waste my breath.” She said walking back to her room. 

“It was an accident.” Lan said, suddenly finding himself caring what this woman’s opinion of him was. Though he realized an accidental overdose wasn’t really making him look any better. Plus weren’t most overdoses accidental anyway, he thought to himself

“I didn’t ask.” She replied shutting down his train of thought. “You’re all set except your bruises which you should probably go to a hospital for. Nothing looks broken but doesn't hurt to make sure.”

“What about that financial compensation you were talking about earlier?” 

She laughed. “Hm.” She looked back at him. “Changed my mind. I’ve decided I want a favor instead.” 

“Yeah? What of?” Lan was intrigued, he’ll admit it. Probably a bad idea but he almost died a few hours ago so he was gonna let himself have this little moment right now. Also the drugs were probably influencing his decisions so technically he really can’t be blamed for his actions right now.

“Not sure just yet but I’ll let you know once I figure it out.” She said, coming out of her room with a medical kit.

He stared at her as she came up next to him in the kitchen and took the pills and unused bandages from the counter and put them back in the bag. She looked up at him when she finished. “So you’re not gonna ask me who I am?” 

He shrugged. “You didn’t ask me.” 

She smiled at his response.

“Once you figure out your favor, you can ask for me at the Lilac Divine. They’ll know how to reach me.” Lan said as he shrugged his coat on at the door.

“Yeah? Just ask for the guy with the nice hair and pretty eyes at the front desk?” She teased. 

“Something like that.” Lan smiled, took one last look at her before walking out the door. 

* * *

Lan stepped out of the apartment building and called Hilo. 

“Hey, you free? Can you come pick me up? I’m by the port, next to the boat dock.” 

“Yeah. Give me a second.”

Hilo drove up to the curb in front of Lan a few minutes later.

“You finishing up business here this early?”

“Not exactly.” Lan said as he stepped in the car.

“A one night stand?” Hilo joked for his own amusement until he looked up and saw the bruise on Lan’s temple. “What happened?” Any mirth in Hilo’s voice gone.

“Oh. This?” Lan replied, just now noticing how disheveled he must look to Hilo right now. “Don’t worry about it. That’s not important right now. I just need you to take me home and then get me whatever you can on a woman named Yuna Zhao.” 

Hilo stared at Lan for several moments.

“Don’t tell me it really was a one night stand.” Hilo said in shock disbelief this time. “Was it?”

Lan ignored his brothers pestering and closed his eyes.

“What are you into, Dude?” Hilo muttered as he pulled into the road.

* * *

It was a week after the day they met and Lan still didn’t really have any real follow up on Yuna. Hilo’s search turned up what he already knew. Yuna Zhao lived in the apartment building by the docks. She had long black hair, olive skin, and she looked to be in her late 20s or early 30s. It wasn’t useless information to acquire but after sleeping on her couch inside her home, after she saved his life, stopped him from having a heart attack or drown, for no discernable ulterior motive, Lan was gonna need a little more than that. 

Notably why she bothered to help him. Not that he was ungrateful but it would've just been a lot easier to let him drown. 

And yes, he’ll admit he’s fascinated by her but practically he was also the Pillar of the clan and needed to make sure he wasn’t in debt to someone who had ill intentions towards his family. Though he shouldve probably thought of that before he let her have the favor, he thought to himself. 

* * *

Lan walked through the front door of the Lilac Divine. Hilo and him finalized a deal on the outsourcing of jade earlier that day after months of deliberation and Lan finally had some real free time now that the issue was handled. It was a few weeks after he met Yuna and she still hadn’t gotten back to him about her favor. This was his first time stepping into the Jasmine Dragon since also, instead of just calling to see if their was any messages for him to the confusion of the front desk. He was at the point where he didn’t even care what the favor was. He just wanted to hear from her again. 

When he walked up to the front desk of the Lilac Divine the receptionist greeted him warmly and made to lead him to his usual room, but he stopped her. Not sure why. He wasn’t really in the mood for it but that’s happened before. He’d just go anyway. He didn’t really have anything else. 

“Would you prefer a different room, sir.” The receptionist asked politely.

“No. Sorry.” Lan signed, rubbing his face. “I don’t think I should have come.” 

“There’s a show in the hall in a few minutes if you would prefer something less personal.” She said gesturing to the entrance of the hall. 

Lan sighed and walked in. 

* * *

Lan had to hand it to The Lilac Divine. He was expecting just a surface level showcase of their talent when he walked in. What he got was a genuinely entertaining slew of the Lilac Divine’s talent. Everyone performed one at a time. There was a singer, a dancer, a pianist, and a short play so far. 

He was 45 minutes in sitting in a secluded corner of the roon away from the rest of the patrons not really in the mood for casual conversation. He had a perfect view of the stage which was all he really needed. 

The second to last performer just finished her set and Lan was prepared to call it a night, making to get up from his corner booth, when the lights in the room were dimmed even further. He could still see the exit and made his was making his way towards it when a woman in a long red gown and sheer red veil stepped center stage. The dresses organza material giving her the illusion that she was floating and the sequins reflecting the spotlight pointed at her into the room. The crowd went completely silent. 

Even Lan paused by the door captivated. She sat down then and began playing the Sitar that Lan didn’t even notice was there. The opening notes washed over him. It was a sad song, or melancholy would be a better description, compared to the upbeat happy tone to the earlier performances. It was slow at first but then shifted faster as she played and got happier in tone as the song went on. When she began singing Lan completely forgot what he was doing standing by the exit and not still sitting in his corner booth with the perfect view of the stage. 

When the song finished the crowd was noticeably still in awe and it took them a moment to start clapping. Not the entertainment anyone was expecting from the Lilac Divine on a weekday. The woman on the stage got up and bowed. When she rose back up her veil lifted for a few seconds and Lan’s eyes sparked in recognition and confusion. 

She had black hair and olive skin but he was too far away to confirm if it was who he thought it was. If he could be so lucky. 

He tried to make his way towards the front but the crowd, half making their way towards the exit and half towards her, blocked his way and by the time he was halfway through the women already walked backstage. 

Lan didn’t think it’d be proper to follow her so went to the front desk and asked for the singer in red. The receptionists' eyes lit up at the prospect of the Pillar of the No Peak Clan not done with their establishment just yet and asked if he’d like to book her. 

“Oh. No.” Lan suddenly nervous. “I just...want to speak to her.”

“I’m sorry, Kaul Lan.” The receptionist replied “I can talk to my manager. Maybe, they can make an exception for you. I’m not allowed to bring patrons into rooms without payment. I’m very sorry. It’s not my rule, sir”

Lan could've kicked himself. “No. That’s not necessary. You’re right. Yes. I’d like to book her. If that’s okay.”

* * *

  
  


Yuna took off her dress and makeup as soon as she got in her room. She wasn’t planning on entertaining further for the night and was just putting her costume away in her sweats when a knock on the door interrupted her. 

She turned to the door in confusion and then in annoyance. “If the front desk booked you for this room, I’d suggest getting your money back because I’m done for the night. Come back tomorrow.”

She grabbed her bag and opened the door to leave and almost smacked right into the person on the other side. Catching herself just a hair's breadth away from smacking into Kaul Lan’s chest. 

“It’s really you.” He breathed. “Yuna.”

“What are you doing here? This is not your usual.” and then as if his words just registered her eyes widened. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside. 

“How do you know my name?” She demanded slamming the door behind his back and pushing him against it.

“I saw it on the letter in your kitchen.” He replied sheepishly, “How do you know me? Or my room?” He said defensive. 

“Don’t be naive, Kaul Lan. It’s not a good look for you” 

“You knew who I was when you helped me.”

“Not liking the accusation in your tone.” She still had him pressed against the door. 

He looked down at her

Her hand slipped and pressed at his side for a second and he took a sharp intake and coughed. She looked at him in confusion. Then looked down at his chest. 

“You didn’t go to the hospital after you left. Did you?” 

“No. I was too busy wondering about you.” Lan said.

Yuna gave him a look. “Get on the bed. Take off your shirt.”

Lan’s eyes widened. “I...I didn’t come for that. I just wanted to talk to you. I was worried something happened to you or you changed your mind after you didn’t follow up about the favor. We dont. We dont have to do that.”

She looked at him in amusement. “Relax, pretty boy.” 

Lan took his shirt off and slowly sat on the edge of the bed, completely out of his element here. Yuna went to her bag pulled out a bottle and then siddled up behind him on the bed. 

“I’m gonna massage your back, okay?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. That’s okay.” He squeaked. 

She put the oil on her hands and warmed it up by rubbing her palms together. He was completely tense when she put her hands on him. Hands fisted at his sides. She started under his neck and shoulders and finally heard him sigh and relax a little when she massaged out a particularly hard knot. She smiled to herself amused. Her hands were insistent and confident in their ministriations. He was trying not make a sound. Keeping how much he was enjoying this a secret. When her hands reached his lower back and waist he abruptly got up. 

“Uh, that’s enough.” Lan said a little pink in his cheeks.

“Yeah? She said looking up at him amused.

They were both ignoring the evidence of his arousal. Him, out of embarrassment. Her, out of common courtesy. 

“So, you wanted to talk when you came in here. What’s up?” 

Lan sat back on the bed, facing her now. 

“Why’d you do it?” He asked.

She layed on her side, her face resting on her hand and looked up at him “Well, your shoulders looked really tense. Plus it’ll help that bruise on your side heal better.”

“I meant saving me that day.” 

She paused and answered after a moment. “You didn’t deserve to die like that.”

Lan looked at her “Most would argue I deserve worse.”

“Well, good thing I didn’t take a vote then.” She layed back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. “Plus most don’t know you.”

“And you do?” Lan asked, laying on his side facing her.

“No. Not really.” She turned to face him. “But I know, under your jurisdiction, my girls and I here remain safe. And that is not a common feat for people like us.” 

“I don’t own the Lilac Divine.”

“No, but those who do know you frequent it and also know you don’t like violence and abuse. It’s just business for them. That’s enough to protect us. We would lose that with you gone.”

“You could have asked me for money that day. Why didn’t you? You could buy this place for yourself. Make sure you're always protected whether I’m alive or not.”

She smiled at him. “It’s a little more complicated than that. It’s why I asked for the favor instead.”

“They won’t sell it to you?”

“Oh no, they’ll sell it. Problem is whether they kill me after or not. That’s what I needed the favor for. Protection for when that day comes.” She said. “Your people are loyal to you. Money won’t buy me that kind of loyalty.” 

Lan didn’t know what he expected when he met Yuna again. And his dreams did not nearly measure up to actually having her in front of him talking to him, smiling at him, her lack of naivete about the world they lived in. It was refreshing and seeing her again didn’t quell the need he had to keep seeing her. 

Yuna looked at Lan on the bed shirtless mulling over her words unguarded. He looked adorable, though she knew not to tell him that. She reached over and mussed his hair with a laugh. “There, now it really looks like we fucked in here.” 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read or edited at all. Just a quick thing I was thinking of for a few days that I love the concept of.


End file.
